


Même nos amis peuvent nous faire souffrir

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bullying, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Painful Memory, persécutions, souvenirs douloureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Spencer Reid aime ses amis, mais depuis quelques temps, leur comportement envers lui le travaille. Tout s’emballe quand il reçoit une lettre concernant son fils, James





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Friends Can Be Bullies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107708) by [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



> NdA : Il s'agit d'un one-shot indépendant pour la campagne For Adam, en soutien du jeune homme qui s'est ôté la vie après avoir été la cible de lourdes persécutions à cause de sa fanfiction My Little Pony. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à subir cela. En tant qu'auteurs de fanfiction, nous mettons notre âme et notre cœur dans nos travaux et personne ne devrait être la cible de plaisanteries ou de persécutions ; même les auteurs qui ne sont pas très doués ont malgré tout quelque chose à partager et à nous apprendre. Soyons solidaires et efforçons-nous de ne jamais persécuter personne. Merci.  
> Cette histoire fait partie de la série de textes « What Have You Done Dr Reid » mais comme je le disais, elle peut être lue indépendamment.
> 
> NdT : Petite note avant de vous laisser : le verbe anglais est « to bully » qu'on traduit par « persécuter », « brutaliser », « harceler » ou encore « tyranniser ». Je n'utilise pas ces traductions car, pour moi, « bully » n'a pas d'équivalent français (que je sache en tout cas). Toutes ces traductions impliquent en effet une volonté de faire souffrir, alors qu'un « bully » peut aussi blesser les autres sans le vouloir ; et c'est justement là le propos de cet OS dont il me semblait important de m'arrêter dessus.

Le regard rivé sur la lettre, Spencer s'assit à son bureau et soupira profondément. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise, silencieux, pensif. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa propre enfance et les larmes vinrent spontanément. Morgan, son meilleur ami, tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé, gamin, est-ce que ça va ?

Reid leva les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi… pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ca fait dix minutes que tu fixes cette lettre et elle te fait pleurer. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne pleure pas, pourquoi dis-tu que je pleure ?

Il se leva d'un bond et alla se servir un autre café.

Hotch se dirigeait vers la salle de pause quand il avait entendu l'échange. Peu d'événements dans la vie de Spencer pouvaient susciter ce genre de réaction. Il s'agissait soit de Maeve, soit d'Austin, soit de James. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Reid, prit la lettre et soupira.

\- Morgan, regarde.

Morgan prit la missive à son tour et la lut :

\- Oh, bon sang.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna Alex.

Morgan lui tendit la lettre et elle dit simplement :

\- D'accord, est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Il est probablement inquiet que James vive le même genre d'expérience que lui pendant sa scolarité.

Bien que ce soit à différents moments, Hotch et Morgan avaient tous deux appris les persécutions graves et répétées subies par le jeune enfant prodige qu'avait été le Docteur Reid.

\- Oooh, il veut protéger James. Je vais…

Hotch et Morgan l'arrêtèrent en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Alex, je sais que vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, mais laissez-nous faire.

\- D'accord. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis juste là.

Les deux agents se rendirent vers le petit espace cuisine et restèrent sur le coté. Reid se tenait là, sans bouger.

\- Reid…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hotch posa une main sur le bras de son subordonné.

\- Spencer, nous avons vu la lettre. Quand as-tu fait faire les tests à James ?

Peu importe quel sort tenait Reid immobile, celui-ci se brisa et il leva les yeux vers Hotch et Morgan, qui purent alors voir qu'il pleurait en silence.

\- Hé, beau gosse, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Si Morgan, ça l'est. C'est une très mauvaise chose. Je ne veux pas que mon fils traverse les mêmes épreuves que moi. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai pu le protéger, mais ça…

Reid pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en essayant de réprimer la douleur, la colère et la peur.

L'expression de Hotch s'adoucit et il laissa un peu de ses propres émotions s'afficher sur ses traits.

\- Spencer, je pense que la situation dans laquelle James se trouve est différente de la tienne. Tu n'avais pas tous les soutiens que tu aurais dû avoir. James, au contraire, peut compter sur toi, sur Austin, et sur nous tous. Nous pouvons aider en étant là pour vous, pour lui.

\- Mais et si quelque chose arrivais, si je n'étais pas capable de le protéger ? Parfois j'aimerais le mettre dans une bulle et le garder en sécurité.

Hotch sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je pensais exactement la même chose après l'attaque de Foyet. J'aurais voulu garder Jack dans un cocon pendant quelques temps. Dieu merci Jessica m'a remis les idées en place. Reid, il y a et il y aura toujours des personnes pour faire du mal aux autres, mais c'est la manière dont nous apprenons à nos enfants à leur répondre qui compte. Jack en a fait l'expérience pendant un moment après la mort d'Haley.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait de l'aide mais il m'a dit que non. Il voulait gérer ça lui-même, alors je l'ai laissé faire. Mais je suis resté en contact avec son enseignant et si la situation s'était aggravée, je serais intervenu. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de ce qui se passait et après un temps cela a cessé.

\- James est si sensible, et il n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Il est discret et timide. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. Je ne veux pas le voir subir le même genre d'abus… fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait de calmer la vague de colère qui montait en lui.

\- Personne ne devrait subir ça.

Reid regarda ses amis et voulut dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis un moment, sans savoir comment en parler. Il fixa Hotch et Morgan. Il savait qu'ils se souciaient de lui, néanmoins ils ne réalisaient pas l'impact de certaines de leurs paroles, certains de leurs actes.

Hotch remarqua que l'esprit de Reid fonctionnait à toute vitesse et qu'il souhaitait dire quelque chose. Il fronça largement les sourcils et tourna la tête, lançant au jeune génie un regard oblique.

\- Reid, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, écoutez, ce n'est rien, d'accord ?

A présent, Morgan était curieux :

\- Hé gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ecoutez, c'est stupide et puéril et il faut simplement que ça passe…

Hotch sentit qu'il y avait définitivement un sujet que Reid souhaitait aborder tout en se retenant de le faire.

\- Veux-tu qu'on aille en discuter dans mon bureau ?

Reid allait protester, cependant cela le travaillait depuis un bon moment et il savait que s'il n'en parlait pas, ce serait comme revivre le lycée et l'université une fois encore.

\- D'accord, oui, oui j'aimerais bien.

Les trois hommes se rendirent dans le bureau de Hotch et s'y assirent.

\- Reid, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler. Que se passe-t-il ? De toute évidence, quelque chose te contrarie depuis un bout de temps.

Reid dévisagea longuement son supérieur ainsi que son meilleur ami :

\- Parfois, non, souvent, j'ai encore l'impression que…

Il lui était difficile d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Hotch et Morgan l'avaient aidé avec James, surtout pendants les trois premiers mois où l'enfant avait été avec lui. C'était à Hotch qu'il avait parlé après Maeve, car celui-ci savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Morgan avait été là pour lui plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Ils étaient ses amis, et cependant ils ignoraient que parfois, leurs actes et leurs mots pouvaient blesser.

\- L'impression que quoi, beau gosse ?

Morgan se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Reid tentait de leur dire, mais il était évident pour lui que son ami souffrait.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous pouvez être de ceux qui font souffrir les autres.

Voilà, il l'avait dit et, au vu de leurs expressions choquées, ils n'avaient jamais réalisé la portée de certains de leurs actes.

\- Reid, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux dire, Morgan ? Oh, laisse-moi y réfléchir, se moquer de moi et me faire passer une épreuve physique alors que tu avais déjà validé mes tests, plaisanter sur ma vie sexuelle alors que tu sais très bien à quel point c'est difficile pour moi, lever les yeux au ciel quand je dérive dans mes explications. Oui, je sais que je suis bizarre mais il y a de meilleures manières de faire comprendre certaines choses. Et, et, tout le monde à un moment ou un autre a plaisanté sur le fait que je pourrais être Asperger, n'avez-vous jamais envisagé que je le sache déjà ? Et n'avez-vous jamais envisagé que je ne veuille pas en parler parce qu'il y a certaines corrélation avec la schizophrénie ? N'avez-vous jamais envisagé qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet quelque peu délicat pour moi ?

A présent, Reid brûlait d'une colère qui s'accumulait en lui depuis des années et il savait qu'il aurait dû en parler depuis déjà longtemps, seulement son passé faisait qu'il lui était parfois difficile de se battre pour lui-même.

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux sur son bureau, car il se savait lui-même coupable de certains de ces faits :

\- Reid, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à le faire. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je me m'identifiais autant à Owen Savage ? Il ne s'agissait pas seulement des souffrances infligées par le passé, cela continuait encore de lui arriver. La manière dont les policiers et les professeurs réagissaient face à lui était un crève-cœur et je comprenais tout ce qu'il pouvait traverser.

Il les regarda tous deux, et ils purent voir en leur ami toute la colère longtemps réprimée.

\- Reid… Spencer, tu as raison, et je te demande pardon pour les fois où j'ai franchi cette ligne. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi et si je me suis montré insensible de quelque manière que ce soit, j'en suis désolé. Spencer, tu n'es pas seulement un membre précieux pour cette équipe, tu es également un ami et j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

A cet instant précis, JJ frappa contre la porte entrouverte du bureau de Hotch.

\- Humm, j'espère que je n'interromps rien, mais on pourrait avoir une affaire…

\- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais venir aussi, JJ, lança Reid à la femme dont il avait été si proche.

Elle perçut quelque chose dans sa voix qui la fit s'arrêter.

\- Spencer, qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

\- JJ, entre, Reid a gardé certaines choses pour lui depuis trop longtemps et je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'entendre ça aussi.

\- Spence, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Reid prit une profonde inspiration :

\- En fait, il se trouve que oui, JJ. Toutes ces fois où tu lèves les yeux au ciel, les plaisanteries parfois mesquines, oh et que dire des fois où tu entres dans la salle de conférence et interromps mon travail sur le profil géographique pour le faire toi-même sans même me demander où j'en suis ? Ce travail c'est un de ceux que j'ai toujours fait…

\- Spence, je… fit JJ en fronçant les sourcils. J'essaye juste d'aider…

\- Eh bien cela n'aide pas, c'est frustrant et cela me donne l'impression que tu me penses incapable de faire mon travail. Oh, et si on parlait des fois où tu m'interromps quand je donne le profil, ou lorsque nous sommes dans l'avion en train de travailler sur la victimologie et le profil préliminaire et que là encore tu me coupes en plein milieu de ce que je dis. Tu agis comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de compétition, et ça ressemble à des techniques de persécutions.

Le visage de JJ se décomposa et elle se tourna vers Hotch et Morgan.

\- Nous venons d'essuyer le même genre de reproches. JJ, il a raison, tu as tendance à faire son travail à sa place. Et, oui, Reid, nous sommes tous les trois coupables quand il s'agit de te couper la parole d'une manière rabaissante.

\- Vous savez, vous me parlez de sujets qui parfois ne m'intéressent pas, mais je vous écoute malgré tout car vous êtes censés être mes amis. Je vous dis certaines choses parce qu'elles m'enthousiasment, c'est ce qui m'intéresse et si je ne peux pas vous en parler…

Ils commençaient tous à comprendre jusqu'à quel point ils avaient fait souffrir leur ami.

\- Morgan, tu sais que je n'aime pas le sport en dehors du basketball, mais je t'écoute quand tu pars sur le football ou le baseball, je ne te coupe pas au milieu de ce que tu es en train de dire. JJ, aussi fort mon attachement et mon amour pour Henry soient-ils, crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie d'entendre une énième histoire sur l'heure du bain ? Pas à chaque fois, mais j'écoute malgré tout, par affection. Et Hotch, quand vous vous emballez à propos d'une nouvelle procédure pénale ou de nouvelles théories légales dont vous avez entendu parler, je vous écoute, j'échange des idées avec vous, je prête une oreille attentive bien plus gracieusement que vous, mais est-ce que je reçois le même traitement en retour ?

\- Oh, Spence, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ais l'impression que je t'apprenais à faire ton travail, et tu as raison, tu as tout à fait raison et je suis désolée. Je vais m'efforcer d'écouter davantage et aussi de ne pas t'interrompre dans ton travail. Mais Spencer, pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça en toi si longtemps ?

Reid soupira profondément et prit un instant pour rassembler ses idées.

\- Parce que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai réellement trouvé ma place. J'adore être ici, le FBI, le BAU, travailler avec vous. Pendant longtemps je pensais que j'étais trop susceptible. La majeure partie du temps vous êtes tous là pour moi, mais parfois ce sont les petits détails qui font le plus mal. Je pensais seulement que je devais prendre sur moi.

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Reid, quand nous sommes sur le terrain je dois être dur et vous pousser, vous tous, mais si quelque chose te contrarie, si nous sommes injustes ou insensibles, s'il te plaît, dis-le. Ne garde pas ça pour toi car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir pourchasser un unsub Reid, conclut Hotch avec un de ses rares sourires, en espérant que Reid ne penserait pas qu'il poussait la plaisanterie trop loin.

Hotch eut en retour un des sourire contagieux du jeune agent :

\- Ouais, eh bien je connais toutes vos tactiques, je pourrais vous échapper pendant des années.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et pourtant la pensée effrayante qu'il s'agissait probablement de la vérité leur traversa l'esprit. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas avoir à faire à un Spencer Reid en rupture psychotique.

Morgan le prit fermement par l'épaule :

\- Hé mec, tu es mon petit frère, si quoi que ce soit te contrarie ou si je me conduis comme un imbécile, dis-le moi. Si je peux encaisser ça venant de mes sœurs, je le peux venant de toi.

L'expression de Reid se radoucit :

\- Merci Morgan. Au moins je n'aurais pas à trafiquer ton lecteur MP3 cette fois, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois au souvenir de leur dernière petite guéguerre.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas rendu la monnaie de ta pièce pour ce coup-là, gamin. Surveilles tes arrières, ce sera quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

Hotch secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas que faire de ces deux là, mais il était heureux de les voir revenus à leur comportement ordinaire.

\- Spence, ajouta JJ en regardant Reid. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser, et vraiment dis-le moi si je vais trop loin, j'y remédierai. Ne laisse pas ça mijoter à nouveau, d'accord ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à expliquer à Henry pourquoi son Oncle Spencer ne vient plus le voir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire radieux pour lui montrer combien elle se souciait de lui.

\- Merci JJ. Alors, tu disais qu'on avait une affaire ?

Et juste comme ça, ils retombèrent dans l'amitié toute naturelle qui s'était développée au fil des ans et Spencer réalisa que parfois, il faut aussi se dresser contre ses amis pour leur faire savoir qu'ils vous font souffrir.

Rossi rejoignit Reid et l'arrêta avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle de conférence :

\- Enfin relâché toute cette colère réprimée qui te rongeait ?

Reid dévisagea Rossi, une des rares personnes dans sa vie qui n'avait pas franchi ce genre de ligne avec lui :

\- Comment avez-vous…

\- Gamin, j'ai grandi à Long Island entouré par, tu sais, des types liés entre eux, ne penses-tu pas qu'en grandissant j'ai dû me défendre à quelques reprises ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, seulement je ne voulais pas te pousser. Mais bon sang si tu avais continué à ne rien dire à ces trois idiots, je l'aurai fait.

\- Merci Dave, sourit Reid en se tournant.

Il entra dans la salle de conférence avec le sentiment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. Cela le fit aussi réfléchir sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu et il sut que Hotch avait raison, James serait mieux soutenu que lui l'avait été, et il trouverait de bons moyens de faire comprendre à son fils qu'avoir un QI de 176 ne le rendait pas étrange, mais extraordinaire.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Merci d'avoir lu, et une nouvelle fois promettons, en tant qu'amoureux des fanfictions, d'essayer de ne pas nous montrer blessant ni nous moquer des autres.
> 
> NdT : Il y a certains sujets que je souhaite aborder depuis longtemps mais j'ai peur de mal en parler, ou je me sens mal placée pour le faire. Je vais donc profiter des traductions pour partager certains textes qui abordent ces thématiques qui me tiennent à cœur. Les violences psychologiques involontaires est l'une d'elle, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec le propos de ce texte, ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais à la victime d'un acte violent de prendre sur elle et d'encaisser, c'est à l'auteur de l'acte de prendre garde à la portée possible de ses actions. Faisons attention aux autres, c'est plus important que jamais.
> 
> Passez tous de bonnes fêtes, et à très bientôt :)


End file.
